


LIFETIME

by atsukitas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, NAKAKAKILIG PUCHA, Promises, Slow Dancing, atsukita as kathniel chz, just atsukita being so in love, sana sinapak na lang ako ng atsukita
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsukitas/pseuds/atsukitas
Summary: “It’s been seven years na pala, ‘no, mahal?”“Oo, mahal.”“We’ve been through a lot of hardships, and yet we made it here, to where we are right now."
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 15





	LIFETIME

**Author's Note:**

> OKAYYYYYYY gusto ko lang ispread yung thou atskt agenda pls enjoy!!

[kahit maputi na ang buhok ko ](https://open.spotify.com/track/7aW2GrNlteWTwQZxX6LNjT?si=FYdyP1ngQtyv3gOg6wm95Q)

  
  
  


“It’s been seven years na pala, ‘no, mahal?” 

“Oo, mahal.”

“We’ve been through a lot of hardships, and yet we made it here, to where we are right now.” Ngumiti si Shinsuke at isinandal ang ulo sa balikat ni Atsumu, sinusulit ang gabing malamig ngunit puno ng pagmamahalan sa piling ng kanyang minamahal, sa kanyang tahanan. Ang buwan ang nagsisilbing tanging liwanag nila ng mga oras na iyon, na napapaligiran ng mga kumikinang na bituin na hindi maikakailang isa sa mga paboritong pagmasdan ni Shinsuke kasama si Atsumu.

Sila ngayon ay nakaupo sa likuran ng sasakyan ni Atsumu, magkasuyo sa buong gabing puno ng pagmamahalan at tanging kasiyahan lamang na sa wakas, nakauwi na sila sa isa't-isa. Mayroong malaking kumot na nakabalot sa kanilang mga katawan, nagsisilbing proteksiyon mula sa lamig na dulot ng hangin. Pakiramdam ng dalawa ay ayaw na nilang matapos ang gabing ito. 

Ngumiti si Atsumu at hinalikan ang gilid ng noo ni Shinsuke, marahan ngunit matagal, na tila ba isa iyong kasiguraduhan na hindi na muling mangyayari pa ang nangyari noon. “Thank you, mahal. Thank you for giving me another chance, another lifetime to love you more.” Tumingin din siya sa itaas, pinagmasdan ang mga bituin habang akbay ang kanyang minamahal. “You’re right. I didn’t stay before, I left you when you asked me to leave without hesitating because I didn’t want to be a burden anymore. But six years later when I met you again and saw your smile, I thought to myself,  _ damn, hindi ko na kayang iwan ulit ‘to.  _ I found all the reasons to come back, which is you.”

“Hindi ka ba napagod?”

“Saan?”

“Sinabi ko sa’yo noon na hinding-hindi na ako magiging tanga ulit, na hindi na ulit kita hahayaang sirain ‘yung buhay ko.” sagot ni Shinsuke. “Hindi ba sumagi sa isip mo na baka ayaw ko na talaga? Na talagang pagod na ako like what I told you seven years ago before you left?”

Humalakhak si Atsumu. “Hindi ako mapapagod sa'yo. Maybe it's the assurance, na kahit paulit-ulit mo akong ipagtulakan papalayo, ikaw pa rin ‘yung uuwian ko kasi alam kong mayroon pang pag-asa. Naramdaman ko ‘yon.”

“Yeah. We'll always be each other's home.” sang-ayon ni Shinsuke at mas lalo pang inilapit ang sarili sa kanyang nobyo. 

Tumango si Atsumu. “Always.”

At muli ay nanaig ang katahimikan. Ngunit hindi iyon nagtagal nang muling nagsalita si Atsumu.

“Do you have your phone with you? Lowbat na kasi ako.” Tanong niyang nagpataka kay Shinsuke.

“Bakit? Anong gagawin mo?”

“Magpapatugtog.” Tinanggal ni Atsumu ang kumot sa kanyang katawan at ibinalot iyon kay Shinsuke na siya namang nag-abot ng kanyang telepono. “May naisip lang akong gawin. It's been a while, wait, it's been so long since the last time we did this.” 

Ngumiti si Atsumu at nagsimulang hanapin ang kantang tanda ng kanilang pagsasama. Ang kantang una niyang tinugtog kay Shinsuke noong sila ay nasa kolehiyo pa. Ang kantang nagsisilbing pangako nila sa isa't-isa mula noon hanggang ngayon. 

_ Kung tayo ay matanda na, sana'y ‘di tayo magbago _

Umangat ang tingin ni Shinsuke na ngayo'y nakangiti na sa kanya. “Wow.”

Ipinatong ni Atsumu ang telepono sa sasakyan bago kinuha ang kamay ni Shinsuke at hinalikan ang likod ng palad nito. “Sayaw tayo, mahal?” alok nito at tinitigan si Shinsuke nang puno ng paglalambing.

Ngumisi si Shinsuke at tumango bago hinayaan si Atsumu na siya ay buhatin at ibaba. Nilagay ni Atsumu ang kanyang mga braso sa baywang ni Shinsuke upang hilahin siya papalapit at halikan sa mga labi. Matamis, naghahanap at tila ba sabik na sabik ang paraan ng kanilang paghalik lalo na si Atsumu na hinahabol ang mga labi ni Shinsuke na para bang ayaw na niyang mawalay dito.

Nang tuluyan nang maghiwalay ang kanilang mga labi ay hinawakan ni Atsumu sa baywang si Shinsuke habang ang isa naman ay hinawakan ang isang kamay at kumapit sa leeg ni Atsumu bago sila nagsimulang sumabay sa tono ng kanta.

_ Kailan man, nasaan man, ikaw ang pangarap ko _

Nagkita ang kanilang mga mata, ang mala-gintong kulay ng mata ni Shinsuke ay tila ba nagliliwanag sa ilalim ng buwan. Ang mga mata naman ni Atsumu ay puno ng pananabik, na tila kapag iniwas niya ang tingin sa minamahal ay baka mawala ito. Nanatili ang tingin nila sa isa't-isa habang patuloy ang marahang pag-ugoy nila sa mabagal na kanta. 

Ngumiti si Shinsuke. “I'm home.” aniya na siyang nagpangiti rin kay Atsumu.

Tumango siya bilang pagsang-ayon. “We're home.”

“I missed this. Naaalala mo ba? ‘Yung first time kong mag-birthday na kasama ka, pinatugtog ni Lola Yumie ‘yan. That was like our first dance too.” Humalakhak siya at umiling. “I never knew that time na tutuparin talaga natin ‘yung kanta.”

_ Makuha mo pa kayang ako’y hagkan at yakapin? Hanggang sa pagtanda natin? _

“Proud na proud siguro si Lola Yumie sa’kin ngayon.”

“Bakit naman?”

“Because I still fulfilled my promise to her. Na aalagaan kita.” Inikot ni Atsumu si Shinsuke. Ngayon ay binalot ni Atsumu ang kanyang mga braso sa baywang ni Shinsuke at inilagay ang baba sa balikat nito. Nasa tahanan nga talaga siya. “Also, I became successful. Successful with you.”

“Mas proud si Lola Yumie sa’kin. Yabang mo.”

“Talaga ba? Paano mo nasabi?”

“Kinaya ko ‘yung six years na wala ka. Oh, ano?” Pabirong sagot ni Shinsuke at ngumisi. “I became successful too, mahal. Naging doktor na, may boyfriend pang gwapo.”

“Tangina, Shinsuke.” Hinalikan ni Atsumu ang leeg ni Shinsuke. “Mahal na mahal kita.”

“Kahit maputi na buhok ko?”

“Matagal nang puti buhok mo, mahal.” Tumawa si Atsumu.

“Gago.”

Hinigpitan ni Atsumu ang yakap kay Shinsuke. “Joke lang.”

_ Nagtatanong lang sa’yo, ako pa kaya’y ibigin mo? Kung maputi na ang buhok ko _

“Kahit naman may kulubot ka na, ikaw pa rin uuwian ko. Kanin mo pa rin kakainin ko. Kahit matanda ka na at mas lalong lumala ‘yung lasa ng mga luto mo, kakainin ko pa rin. Kahit mas pumuti na ‘yung dulo ng buhok mo, ikaw pa rin hahalikan ko.” saad ni Atsumu bago pinakawalan si Shinsuke para umikot papunta sa harap. “You are my always, mahal.” at saka niya hinalikan ang noo ng nobyo, punong-puno ng kasiguraduhan.

“You’re being too sweet today. Baka naman may kasalanan ka?” tumaas ang kilay ni Shinsuke. 

“Wala naman. Pero may gusto akong tanungin.”

Bago pa man matanong ni Shinsuke kung ano iyon ay walang pasabing lumuhod si Atsumu sa harap niya. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Shinsuke. 

“Tali ko lang sintas ko.” ani Atsumu.

“Putangina mo.”

Tumawa si Atsumu. “Joke lang ulit.” iyon ang sinabi niya bago inilabas mula sa bulsa niya ang isang maliit at kulay itim na kahon. 

“Atsumu…” Nananitili ang titig ni Shinsuke sa kahon ngunit ang kanyang katawan ay nanginginig na, siguradong hindi dahil sa hangin kundi dahil alam niya kung ano ang nasa loob ng kahon na iyon.

“I loved you for almost eight years and I still do.” panimula ni Atsumu. “Pero hindi sapat sa’kin ‘yon. Alam mong madamot ako, mahal. Gusto ko pa ng maraming taon, gusto kong tumanda kasama ka, gusto ko ikaw lang kasama ko kapag tinupad ko pa ‘yung iba ko pang gusto. I’ve never been this sure, mahal. When I fell in love with you, I told myself na sigurado na ako. Wala e, nagpadala yata ako sa mga ngiti mo. Nakakabighani ka kasi masyado. Ikaw ‘yung pangarap kong natupad ko na, pero may isa pa akong gusto pang tuparin.” binuksan niya ang kahon, bumungad ang isang singsing na kuminang dahil sa buwan. “I want to spend a lifetime with you, mahal. Ano? Gusto mo rin ba?”

Hindi na napansin ni Shinsuke na naluluha siya. Pinunasan niya ang kanyang luha at tumango bago sumagot ng, “Gusto ko rin.”

Tumayo si Atsumu at dali-daling isinuot ang singsing sa palasingsingan ni Shinsuke. Saktong-sakto sa kanyang daliri. 

“I love you, Miya Shinsuke.” Imbis na halikan ay niyakap ni Atsumu si Shinsuke. 


End file.
